The outsole of footwear is the exposed part of the sole that is to be disposed in contact with the ground. Outsoles are made from one or more materials (e.g., polyurethane, urethane, nitrile rubber, styrene butadiene rubber, leather, etc.) to provide a desired coefficient of friction for the intended use(s) of the footwear, and/or to provide a desired appearance, and are configured (e.g., tread pattern(s), tread spacing(s), cleat width(s), channel width(s), etc.) to provide a desired degree of grip, durability and configuration (e.g., a predetermined heel-toe drop, etc.) for such intended use(s).
It is not uncommon for treads footwear having treads and/or cleats to become clogged with debris (e.g., mud, clay, grass, organic matter and/or inorganic matter), such as during precipitation or in the hours or days following precipitation. Whether at athletic fields, parks, yards, mountains, fields or in the suburbs, the presence of debris in the treads and/or around and about the cleats significantly diminishes the performance of the footwear. For instance, clogged treads may prevent water from being properly dispersed throughout the tread pattern and may increase the probability that the outsole will hydroplane and clogged cleats may prevent the cleats from securing proper purchase in the ground during movement, comprising the traction of the footwear and the distribution of pressure, which in turn adversely affects footwear performance (e.g., slipping is increased, speed is decreased, etc.).
Accordingly, when the treads and/or cleats of footwear become fully and/or partially clogged or occluded with debris, the wearer of the footwear or another party (e.g., a parent, a coach, a friend, a teammate, etc.) may be required to attempt to remedy the problem by removing as much debris as possible with whatever implement (e.g., screwdriver, a stick, a small rock, a key, a finger, etc.) is readily available. In some instances, the wearer must remove the footwear to facilitate the cleaning. In some instances, the wearer must also apply a liquid (e.g., water, etc.) to facilitate removal of the debris, such as by scrubbing an outsole under running water in a sink.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, an example is presented in the above-noted figures and is described in detail herein. It is to be understood, however, that the invention is not intended to be limited to the particular form disclosed. Rather, the invention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the invention as defined by the appended claims. Use of the same reference number in different figures and/or in the accompanying written description is used to denote the same part or like parts.